


Like Family

by irismustang



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismustang/pseuds/irismustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie's new to the family, but she's finally starting to feel like she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a GA prompt because I love them too much. It's not a big thing, but I hope it works out. 
> 
> Written for Lady Sarai

 

 

Cissie had only been with them for a few weeks, trying to get to know everyone. She had a father she'd barely met, a step-mother that was a legendary bombshell in the hero world, a new sister, and a brother. Really, she had another brother and a niece too, if she thought about it, even if Roy and Lian were usually on the other coast more than they were in California. 

While Cissie just tried to learn her family, Mia tried to figure out her place. Cissie was an Olympic champion. She was Oliver's daughter, related by blood, and even if Cissie hadn't been around before, Mia felt Cissie was far more entitled to the Arrow clan. She thought maybe this was how Roy had felt when Connor had arrived, and felt she understood Roy better now, even though she was the one who had taken his name, not Connor. 

Cissie had sworn, repeatedly, she wasn't interested in taking up a costume and bow for justice again, but Mia wasn't certain she believed her. It got into your blood and no matter how many times she might see heroes retire, they always returned. 

Mia took a deep breath and focused again, releasing the arrow. It hit the target, dead center, and she plucked another from the quiver. 

"Nice shot," Cissie offered from behind her. 

Mia stopped and half-turned. "Thanks." She held the bow loosely in one hand. 

"You've got great form and stance," Cissie continued. "May I?" 

Mia forced a smile and handed the bow over. Cissie ran her hand over the bow's curve, tested the draw weight, and nodded. "This is a really nice bow."

"Roy got it for me," Mia answered. "Last Christmas."

"You're really lucky," Cissie said, returning the bow to Mia. "You've got a great family. I don't know where I fit in here."

"None of us really fit in," Mia offered, suddenly feeling bad for every mean thing she'd thought about Cissie since the other girl had moved into the house. "It's what makes us family, you know?" 

"Yeah." Cissie didn't look too convinced. "Roy wouldn't buy me a bow for Christmas."

"You have a dozen," Mia pointed out. "No one would buy you a bow for Christmas. He'll probably give you some embarrassing blackmail material to use on Ollie or something."

Cissie grinned. "You really think so?"

"Totally." Mia grinned in return. "He loves letting us torment Ollie for him."

"Cool." Cissie nodded at the bow. "Shoot some more?"

Mia nodded and took her stance, drawing the arrow back in the bow, aiming for the center of the target. She released, the arrow hitting next to her first. 

An instant later, another arrow landed right above her two, this one bright red. Cissie spun; searching for the shooter, but Mia only laughed and pointed up at the roof. 

Roy stood on the edge and waved when he saw the girls looking up at him. "Pack it up, we're going to dinner!" He yelled down. 

Cissie went to collect the arrows and target as Mia cleaned and packed her bow away in its case. "Does he do that a lot?"

"All the time," Mia answered. "If he sticks around, we'll really show you some crazy shooting. And I just know he'd love to go up against you."

"I'd like that," Cissie said. 

When they had put away the equipment, Roy was waiting on them, and after he had wrapped Mia up into a hug, he did the same to Cissie. 

She hadn't expected that at all, but had to admit it felt warm, comforting. 

When Oliver joined them and put his arm around her shoulders, already making plans for the weekend since he had all of his children and his granddaughter in one place, she felt brave enough to give her own opinion and not feel as if she were intruding. 

It felt good. 

When Dinah, Connor, and Lian joined them, everyone piling into the SUV and talking over each other, it was loud, almost too loud. 

But she loved it.

It felt like family. 

 


End file.
